In a typical printed circuit board (PCB) fabrication process, copper clad laminate with copper on both sides of the PCB can be used. A photoimagable resist is applied on both sides of the PCB and exposed and developed to create the circuitry. The unwanted copper between the circuitry is then removed using copper chemical etching solutions. The resist is then chemically removed. For multilayer constructions, glass reinforced not fully cured resin prepregs can be placed on both sides of a finished core and laminated under heat, vacuum and pressure using copper foil on both sides of the PCB. Hole formation can be performed using mechanical means such as drilling or lasers to create blind vias to interconnect the outer layers to the inner ones. Prepregs, if not already impregnated with a synthetic resin, can be reinforced with a synthetic resin.